Midnight Date
by Fayiyong
Summary: "Wanna hear my dream?", he asked. She smiled, "Go on." "I want you to have the same surname as mine." - One is having an insomnia, one is having a mental down. Sting x Lucy. Not a lemon. ONESHOT. RnR pleeeassseeee?


**Midnight Date**

* * *

><p>created by: <strong>Fayiyong<strong>

#

Disclaimer: **Hiro Mashima** owns **Fairy Tail**, I own this fic. And by the way, I put some lyrics of **Aqua**'s song: **My oh My** *wink*

#

A/N: Oh my, after read several stories about this pair, I think I'm falling in love with StiCy! Long live Sting x Lucy! And this one is a ONESHOT—and still NO lemon, guys. ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight Date<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Tick tock… Tick tock…<em>

A small groan came from the cherry lips of hers. She stirred to the opposite direction on her bed, still trying to close her eyes for the fifth times.

One minute…

Two…

Three…

"Argh!"

Great. Lucy Heartphilia of the Fairy Tail finally sick of the sudden insomnia. She had been trying to sleep for almost three hours ago, but, well, successfully failed.

And now, the blondie sat on the edge of her bed, pouting her full-lips. "What should I do?" she mumbled dramatically to herself. "Should I come to Erza's place? Or Mira's?" Kept thinking, Heartphilia. "Or Natsu and Happy's?—WAIT! THAT'S CRAZY!"

_Tick tock… Tick tock…_

Lucy turned her attention at the clock on her wall. She sighed. "Great, it's midnight and I'm still on guard," she said again. "Well, guess it'd be better if I taste some fresh air."

With that, she grabbed a jacket and wore her boots, before walked out her room and locked the door.

#

#

"Sting, let's go home."

A spiky-haired blond young man looked at the dark-haired man with shaggy haircut with uninterested eyes. "Later," he replied.

The dark-haired sighed. "It's been three hours—we look like fools." He glanced at two Exceeds whom just fell asleep on the table. "The bar's going to be closed. Let's go home."

The blond, Sting, answered him by nothing but another glass of beer.

"Sting."

"I'll go later, Rogue. You can go home now—take Lector and Frosch with you."

The young man named Rogue paused for seconds before took the Exceeds in both his hands and walked away. When he was about to pass the door, he turned around and said to Sting's back, "Don't overdo it, Sting."

No answer. Rogue passed the door.

A minute after Rogue went back to home, the owner of the bar came and saw a quiet Sting still sat there. "Pardon Sir, but I'm afraid I have to close the bar now," he said.

Sting took a swig from his glass once more, then stared at the man. "Yeah…"

The older man didn't reply because he was busy on his preparation to close the bar. After he finished, he turned back at where Sting was, smile on his lips. "Come again next time, Sir!"

Badly, Sting was already nowhere to be seen.

#

#

"My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye~? You have the kingdom, baby, tell me, why? If you're my king, I would be your queen~"

Lucy Heartphilia was humming a cheerful song while walking on the quiet street near the Fiore's main park. The girl stopped singing as she began to wonder about her guildmates. "Mmm… I'm guessing if Erza and the others are still awake?" Lucy said, smiling. "Well, they must be tired after winning the Grand Magic Tournament."

That was true. Fairy Tail gained both their title and pride back. The strongest guild and the winner of GMT. Lucy, in the other case, who was very ashamed due to her defeat against Raven Tail's Flare Corona, felt nothing but proud towards her nakama. They were such a bunch of bad-ass heroes.

"This is it! Perfect setting! I'll add this to my novel!" When her eyes caught the sight of Fiore's park, Lucy could do nothing but cried in joy and squealed as she ran to enter it.

#

#

Sting sighed heavily once more. While walking, he often stared at the midnight sky, sighed, and closed his eyes or groaned. For several times. And yes, he still could hear all the words that came from the audiences of the Grand Magic Tournament.

_"What a disgrace!"_

_"This isn't the Sabertooth we saw a year ago!"_

_"So them being the winner last year was just because of luck?"_

_"Hell… this proves that once a loser, will be a loser for eternity!"_

_"Fairy Tail is the best!"_

_"Yeah! Erza was so cool!"_

_"Their members are awesome!"_

Sting gritted his canine teeth and his fist clenched.

So what if they lost now? They could win again next year. Besides, Sabertooth still reached second place and the tournament was ruined by the damn Raven Tail's plan!

Sting groaned. He felt like such a loser—looking by Rufus and Orga's walkovers.

_'Hell. Damn Fairy Tail. Damn Raven Tail. Damn audiences. Damn Natsu-san. Damn tournament!'_ he cursed silently. Suddenly, he stopped his step as he saw the scene before him. _'Fiore's park, eh?' _he asked himself. _'Well, I better go home now.'_

Sting was about to leave when his ear heard a feminine voice was talking with a… well, unknown voice, and his nose caught a sweet smell.

Curious, Sting walked to the source of the sound and smell, and he found out something unique—a girl talked with a… small snowman?

Sting smirked.

Maybe this could heal his boredom.

#

#

"Sooo~ Plue, how if I add some mystery in this part?" Lucy asked one of her Stellar Spirit—a snowman-like dog named Plue.

"PUUUN! PUPUPUN~!" The dog said in excitement.

Lucy laughed. "Okay! I'll show a vampire here!" she said and wrote on her mini notebook. After done with her writings, she faced back her Plue. "And, how if the Prince comes and save her? Kyaaa~ it would be cute, wouldn't it, Plue?"

"PUPUPUN!" Plue agreed with his mistress.

Lucy was busy with her notebook again.

"PUPPUPUPUPUN!" Plue, however, suddenly howled.

"Eh? What?"

"Soooo… there's a Princess who escapes from her castle in the middle of the night. And when she enters the forest of apple, a Vampire smells her sweet scent and a Prince that hunts the Vampire suddenly comes and sees that the Vampire already bites the Princess? Interesting enough."

Lucy jumped from her chair as she heard a male voice came right from behind her neck. She stood on her feet and faced a spiky-haired blond guy with a diagonal scar right beside his right eye. "W-W-W-WHO ARE YOU!" as usual, Lucy preferred nothing but scream.

The blond guy raised an eyebrow. _'Noisy chick,' _he mumbled quietly. And for the reply, he chose to sit on the chair Lucy used to sit, staring at the dark sky above them.

"W-wait, I know you…" Lucy pierced her eyes. "Oh, right! You're the Sabertooth guy! One of their Dragon Slayers!"

"Yeah," Sting replied with lazy tone.

"Y-you must be here to do something to our guild! Right?" Lucy accused, trying to look scary in front of her guild's rival. "If you dare to do some—"

"Calm, 'kay?" Sting cut her words, facing her. She just only wore a simple white shirt, shorts, white jacket, and a pair of black boots. "You're the Stellar Spirit Mage, right?"

"The one and only!" she said proudly, grabbing her keys. "And I warn you, if you—"

While she was babbling about something like 'protecting my guild', Sting scanned her. He knew her. She was one of Natsu-san's nakamas. The one who lost against Flare Corona of the Raven Tail. And now, she was here—right three steps away from him, just accompanied by her… well, small Stellar Spirit.

"—and that's all! You hear me?"

Sting looked up at her. "Are you alone?"

"S-so what? It's none of your business!"

"It's dangerous for girls to hang around town alone this late of hours. What are you doing here?" he asked with a calm voice.

Lucy put both her hands on her waist. "I cannot sleep and am currently trying to train myself here! Satisfy now?"

Sting waved a hand, chuckling. "Don't be mad. Just asking."

"Now go away, I need a private time with my Stellar Spirit!" she commanded.

Sting raised an eyebrow. "Go on, train or what. This isn't your room, chick. Besides, I won't watch you train or what."

Sure, it angered the Fairy Tail's princess. "You DID read my novel!"

"Accident—won't be happen twice."

"You sure are cocky bastard, aren't you?"

"Damn right."

Silence.

Lucy, carefully, sat again on the chair. 50 centimeters away from Sting—that now watched the sky again.

"Come here, Plue, let's continue our novel," she said, inviting Plue to her lap. The dog happily jumped and sat on her lap. "Kay, so the Vampire already bites the Princess. What now?"

"PUPUPUPUN~!"

"And… oh, there are two vampires! How's that?"

"PUUUN! PUPUN!"

"Okay! Let's do this, Plue! I'm all fired up!"

Sting looked beside him—at the noisy ones. Suddenly, he opened his mouth and asked, "How's it feel to be the winner?"

Lucy glared at him. "You said you won't disturb me."

"I'm just asking, Ma'am."

Actually, the last word he put almost made her laugh, but she kept calm due to her guild's pride. "Well, that's awesome."

"Only awesome?"

"Eh?"

Now the two blonds were stared at each other.

"I though you guys were damn eager?" Sting asked again.

"We… wanted to be the winner due to our friends' sake—not only for pride."

"Friends?"

"When Fairy Tail became the weakest, we were being tortured, bullied, mocked. I couldn't stand it anymore. We couldn't. So we decided to bring back our pride for our friends. Besides, there were many things that tried to hurt our nakamas." _'Just like what Raven Tail did to Wendy and I_,'Lucy finished her sentences silently.

Sting was still stared at her for seconds before threw his eyes at the sky again. "I see," he mumbled.

Feeling more comfortable, Lucy finally had a will to ask Sting, "So what are you doing here?"

"Nothing. Just… searching."

"For?"

"An angel."

She sweat-dropped. "An angel…?"

He looked at her deeply. "A blonde one?"

Lucy could feel a blush came across her milky cheek.

Sting laughed. "Man, you're damn cute!" he howled. "None in my guild acts like you!"

She gritted her teeth. "You damn womanizer!"

Sting stopped laughing, but still kept his smirk on. "Me?"

She pouted her lips. "You are."

"Nah, I'm not."

"Then what?"

"Womanizer is for a man who teases women, right? I'm teasing an angel, so I'm _angelnizer_."

"W-WHAT THE…"

1-0, people! What a wonderful strike from Eucliffe! Now Heartphilia, what were you gonna do?

SMACK!

"O-ow! That's hurt!"

"That's for being a silly playboy in front of me!"

Still 1-0, people. Heartphilia used physic against Eucliffe, so this was a foul.

Lucy looked at Sting with defensive eyes and red blush on her angelic face. "I've got enough of Trimens and Loke!"

Sting was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Womanizer!" she shouted again.

Sting laughed. "Hell, how comes it turn this way?" he asked himself. Lucy stopped her wrath when she saw him talking alone. "Defeated… Got drunk… Ran here. Che. What a fool I am."

Now Lucy was pretty sure that the man in front of her was in a bad shape.

Sting put his head down, both elbows on thigh. "Strongest one… What a joke…" he said again, with a low voice. "Seven years of nothing… Shameful."

Lucy gulped. How came the-one-so-called as the strongest man in Sabertooth be like this? Head down, low voice, deep sighs. Was it because of his defeat against Natsu? Or did he have other problem with someone? Or maybe, he regretted himself for killed his foster parent to be the strongest Dragon Slayer and ended up being beaten by Natsu?

The next second, Lucy swore that she could see three points of water fell on the ground.

#

#

Sting didn't know why he could be so damn dramatic tonight. He was Sting Eucliffe after all. The strongest Dragon Slayer and proudly announced himself as 'The White Dragon' of the Sabertooth's Dragon Slayer Duo. An undefeated person. The "King" of he had to say what himself was.

But now, here he was—at the park, head down, tears fell on the ground, being watched by Fairy Tail's member.

What a shame.

He didn't kill his foster parent for this.

He didn't join the Sabertooth for a defeat.

He didn't try to be the invincible only for this.

He was the mighty Sting Eucliffe.

Sting moved his right hand only to wipe his fallen tears away, but something suddenly stopped his act.

An embrace.

A warm embrace.

A loving embrace from the only Stellar Spirit Mage of Fairy Tail—Lucy Heartphilia.

"Don't cry," she whispered, her head was pressed against his hard chest. "It's not your fault."

Sting was soundless, numb for that moment. He had never been hugged by any girl. He never knew what was the meaning of love since he never had a girlfriend.

He killed his parent—how could he love someone anymore?

The embrace loosened when Lucy separated herself away. Sting was surprised when he saw her eyes were teary and her body was shaken.

Sting let out a deep sigh. "Damn." And he moved his thumb to wipe away her tears instead of his. "Don't show me that face."

Lucy didn't know either—she didn't want to cry because of her guild's rival's sorrow, but somehow, she felt the pain that burned his inside. "Sorry," she whimpered, looking directly at him. "I'm just… feeling sad." Her thumb now wiped away his tears. "Don't cry."

He forced himself to show her a smirk. "Don't copy me."

She giggled, still with teary eyes. "Jerk."

Sting smiled a gentler yet sorrowful smile. "I'm damn broken now…"

"You are—I can see," she replied.

Sting stared at the young woman beside him—no distance separated them. She was still half-embraced him and their faces were only some inches away.

Sting sighed again. "I killed my parent and now… I gained nothing."

Lucy smiled. "I know how it feels—I used to loathe my Father."

He looked at her with wide eyes. "You did?"

"Yes," she said. "But well, when he passed away, I felt nothing but I was a jerk—I am. I maybe could defeat some enemies, but I couldn't defeat my own self. But well, as long as the children regret what they have done, their parents surely will forgive them… that's what I think."

He listened her for every words of her. "… It's… hard for me."

"For us," she corrected. "You may be defeated by Natsu, but I was also defeated by Flare."

He suddenly remembered something. "Ah, yes. That creepy chick."

She put a hand on her chest, sighing. "It was hard. I was about to defeat her when her friend helped her. Everyone thought it was my magic that didn't work—everyone except my guild."

Sting though for a moment, before finally put an arm around her shoulder. "Honestly," he said, looking at her deeply and this time, no smirk on, "I have no idea how to comfort a woman."

She chuckled tiredly. "I know."

He then kissed her on the forehead, making Lucy's face as red as a chili. The kiss itself wasn't as simple as its name—it was about a half minute long. When Sting brought his lips away and grinned to cherish her, Lucy surely looked like she was about to die.

"And Natsu-san… was really strong. Amazing. Sorry for saying this, Angel, but I hate him," Sting said again.

Lucy, who had regained back her consciousness, chuckled. "I-I know it."

Sting smirked, looking at the town before them. "He's strong, defiant, and moreover, know you better."

"Eh?"

"I never had any girlfriend," he said, moving closer to her face. "So I never knew the meaning of love."

Lucy, poisoned by his honesty and simple words, staring back at him with an angel smile on her lips. "I've never had any boyfriend either."

"Don't be such a liar."

"I'm not!"

Silence. The two stared at each other again.

"You… are you serious?" he asked once more.

She nodded. "Dead serious."

Pause.

"Well…" he breathed out, "wanna hear my future dream?"

"Go on," she sang.

He smirked. "I want you to have the same surname as mine."

Lucy wasted no time but smashed her cherry lips onto his warm lips.

#

#

"Thank you for bringing me back home."

Sting smirked at his shy new girl. "It's okay, Angel."

Lucy pouted her lips. "Don't call me Angel."

"Then what? Princess?"

"Mmm…"

"Or 'My Wife'?"

"S-SHUT UP!"

He laughed. "Night, Angel. Sleep well. I'll see ya soon."

She nodded. "Night… Prince."

He laughed harder.

"Stop laughing! Fine, I better call you 'Jerk'!"

"Sorry, Angel—well, no kiss?"

"W-we already kissed!"

"Hug?"

"No!"

"Then lemme do this."

He grabbed her waist and kissed her sweet lips gently. After that, he placed his lips on her forehead.

"S-STING!"

"Night, Angel. See ya."

And he went back to his home, leaving Lucy alone—blushed, on the floor, and surely looked awful for being sleepy.

"You're jerk, Prince Eucliffe."

Then, she took her jacket off and threw herself on the bed.

#

#

#

Thanks for reading! Reviews mean more StiCy!


End file.
